A Match Long Coming
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: After the Stride Gate event, Chrono had an event held in Card Capital 2. But what happens if a guy with blue hair using Royal Paladin crashed the event. Happens in the last episode of Stride Gate. Read rate and Review pls


Hi guys! I am back with another Cardfight oneshot! No this is not related to any of my other stories if you guys were wondering. You know… a lot of us have been asking. "WHEN WILL AICHI FACE CHRONO IN A 1V1?!" So… I hope to satisfy you guys with this. This takes place in Stride Gate episode 50… so… yeah that's it! Let's start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! (If I did I would have already released a Dreaming Dragon like unit for all clans already because let's face it, every clan needs it.)

Edit: 11/13/2016 Thanks to FanofKings for painting out an error.

* * *

"And that concludes our tournament today!" A guy with red hair announced, he had spiky hair that seemed to form into some kind of curly cup. He was Shindou Chrono, a member of Team Try3, the first Generation Masters. They had just beaten Myoujin Ryuzu's ambitions of a so called, 'Perfect Future,' and through some kind of power from the Zodiac Time Beasts, although it looked like magic, they regressed the man into a baby… probably as a sign of giving him a shot at redemption.

"Man that was a great tournament though." A guy with black hair commented. "And we even played against clan leaders!" He was basically squealing already. But if he was squealing that much, well, he would be surprised on who came in.

"Excuse me… is the tournament over already?" This man had blue hair, and a white jacket. He had blue eyes as well as blue pants.

"No way!" Chrono's teammates, a girl with green hair, Tokoha, and a guy with yellow hair, Shion, were stunned on who just came in. "Sendou…Aichi?!"

"Sendou… Aichi? Who is he?" The redhead wondered as the name sounded familiar, from which he received a very sharp explanation from the black haired guy and his two lackeys, one with red hair and another with black hair quickly came up to his face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM?! HE'S SENDOU AICHI! ONE OF THE BEST CARDFIGHTERS IN THE WORLD!" The black haired guy Tsuneto said.

"He is the best Royal Paladin player in the world, only Souryu Leon, Kai Toshiki and Suzugamori Ren could fight against him on even footing." The redhead Karl commented. "To think that a legendary fighter would be here."

"Yo! Oni-san!" Another man with black hair that's super spiky, Kamui smiled greeting the stranger.

"Oni-san?" Chrono wondered.

"Nice seeing you again Kamui-kun!" Aichi answered with a smile before looking at the redhead. "So, you're Shindou Chrono-kun huh?"

"Y-yeah…" The teen stuttered as he was shocked on how a world class fighter knew him, but then he remembered… during the G-Quest, when their team faced off against three of Team Q4… they said they had another member missing… and this is THE member.

"I heard a lot from Kamui-kun about you Chrono-kun, could we have a fight?"

"O-OF COURSE!" No one in their right mind would refuse a game with one of the best players in the whole world.

"No way…" Tokoha commented, "Sendou Aichi is here, and he's playing against Chrono."

"Chrono is sure lucky," Shion commented as they overlooked the two cardfighters preparing themselves.

"So Chrono-kun, what field do you want to fight on?"

"Uhh… here…" The redhead said, it was a field during the night, with mountains to be seen.

"That field huh…" Kamui commented as his face showed signs of nostalgia.

"Kamui-san?" The remaining members of Try 3 wondered.

"That field… that was the field oni-san faced Ren during the championship."

"It was a great match though!" The one they were talking about, Suzugamori Ren came in, shocking the daylights out of Kamui.

"E-EH!" Behind the United Sanctuary Branch Manager, stood Narumi Asaka, a girl with blue hair, as well as Kai Toshiki, another world class fighter, and Aichi's younger sister, Sendou Emi, a girl with orange hair. "E-E-Emi-san!"

"It seems that that will be the field they would play on then, brings memories huh Kai?"

"Yeah. Although not one I would like to remember." Kai then looked to a man with white hair who nodded to them.

"Geez, Kai" Ren scoffed, "Isn't that a bit rude, like it was just a championship match right?" His friend couldn't answer though, as the white haired cardfighter Ibuki intervened.

"Well, we get to see how Chrono will do against Aichi."

"True enough Ibuki."

"Stand up, Vanguard!" And they fipped up their starters.

"Wingal Brave!" For Aichi

"Chrono Dran G!" For Chrono

 _In a dark mountainous area, two combatants appeared, one was a small dragon… kid? With a jet pack and in front of him was a dog with a sword in its mouth, there was armor equipped on it as well._

"I'll go first Chrono-kun. Draw!" The bluenette said as he drew a card before placing it on his Vanguard circle. "Ride! Little Sage, Marron!"

 _As circles spun around the dog, it was completely enveloped in it as it got replaced by a mage, with white robes and a spellbook equipped._ (Power: 8000) _The dog then appeared behind him._

"Turn end."

"Draw… Ride! Chronoethos Jackal! Chrono Dran moves, attack!" The redhead spared no time as he immediately did the moves in quick succession. (Power:7000) (Power:5000)

 _Chrono Dran inched back a bit, just in time as a humanoid jackal appeared armed with a staff with the ends energy waving off like hair in the wind, except that it was purely energy and no hair. With the creature leading the charged he aimed his weapon at Marron._ (Power: 12000)

"No guard."

"Drive check!"

(Drive Check- Chronovolley Rabbit- Critical Trigger)

"Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard!"

 _The mage was struck head on, rolling to the ground, but through some miracle, was able to get up, but had to place his hand on his rib, as if it got broken._

"Damage check…"

(Damage Check- Holy Knight Guardian)

(Damage Check- Solitary Knight, Gancelot)

"Turn end."

 **Aichi - Chrono**

 **5- Hand - 6**

 **0 - Soul - 0**

 **2 - Damage - 0**

 **0 - Counterblast - 0**

 **None - None = None - None**

 **Wingal Brave – Little Sage Marron = Chronoethos Jackal – Chrono Dran G**

 **None - None = None - None**

"Stand and draw…" The blunette reset his field. "Ride, Knight of Twin Sword. And call, Blaster Friend Barcgal." (Power:9000 and 7000 respectively)

 _With the last of his power Marron cast a spell, causing lightning to fall on him, and when he was gone, a new knight replaced the mage, this knight was white armor armed with two blades, ready for battle and to his left came a dog that was armed to the teeth, literally as it was wielding a sword in its jaws._

"Why didn't Aichi-san ride Blaster Blade? If I remember that was his trump card…" Shion wondered as Tokoha nodded looking at the field.

"You two will find out soon." Kamui answered their inquiry just in time as Aichi started his battle phase.

"Barcgal attacks!" He announced resting the unit.

"Guard" The redhead announced throwing down a copy of Chronodoze Sheep onto the Guardian Circle.

 _The dog charged at the humanoid creature, but was surprised when a humanoid sheep appeared in front of it._

"Twin Sword attacks!"

 _The knight stood ready, his blade brandished and ready for battle._ (Power: 14000)

"No guard."

"Drive check." There was a green glow on the card.

(Drive Check- Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine- Heal Trigger)

"I heal one damage." Was what Aichi said, moving Holy Knight to the drop zone.

"Damage check"

(Damage Check- Chronofang Tiger G)

 _Despite the knight's attacks connecting, the creature still stood up, as if saying, "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!"_

"Turn end."

 **Aichi - Chrono**

 **5- Hand - 5**

 **1 - Soul - 0**

 **1 - Damage - 1**

 **0 - Counterblast - 0**

 **None – Blaster Friend Barcgal = None - None**

 **Wingal Brave – Knight of Twin Sword = Chronoethos Jackal – Chrono Dran G**

 **None - None = None - None**

"Stand and Draw… Ride, Chronobeat Buffalo! And call… Pulsar Tamer Lugal-Ure, Chronoclaw Monkey!"

 _With the disappearance on the crashing lights on the Vanguard, a new creature, one that is a buffalo… a metallic buffalo stood there, and beside him was what looked like a person, wielding a sort of snake shaped weapon and to its right was a monkey… a giant metallic monkey._ (Power: 9000 each)

"Pulsar Tamer, Lugal- Ure attacks!"

 _The person then rushed off, revealing that the snake weapon was a flame thrower, which abruptly burned the soldier of the Sanctuary._

(Damage Check- Floral Paladin, Flogal- Critical Trigger)

"Critical Trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard."

"Chronobeat Buffalo!"

"No guard."

 _The part bull part man then charged off steam coming of its back as it rushed down and slammed into the former Liberator._ (Power: 14000)

(Drive Check- Steam Maiden, Alulim)

(Damage Check- Blaster Friend Barcgal)

"Chronoclaw attacks Barcgal!"

"Guard!" Aichi threw down a copy of Margal before moving it to the drop zone.

 _The ape like creature then charged the dog, before it got blocked by a metallig K9, this one was covered in red color._

"Turn end…"

 **Aichi - Chrono**

 **4- Hand - 4**

 **1 - Soul - 1**

 **3 - Damage - 1**

 **0 - Counterblast - 0**

 **None – Blaster Friend Barcgal = Chronoclaw Monkey - None**

 **Wingal Brave – Knight of Twin Sword = Chronobeat Buffalo – Chrono Dran G**

 **None - None = Pulsar Tamer, Lugal-Ure - None**

"Stand and draw…" Aichi restarted his field, he then placed his hand on the card. "Here I go Chrono-kun!"

"It's coming." Ren immediately remarked his face turning serious, Kamui and Kai nodded as their facial expression mirrored his, as if they knew what's coming next.

"What's wrong Kamui-san?" Tokoha asked.

"He's going to ride that card. Chrono had better be prepared, cause Oni-san is not holding anything back."

'What is this feeling…' The redhead was stunned… he was feeling a sudden powerful aura coming from his opponent. This was because at the same time Aichi said it, he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe, as his opponent manifested an aura of both light and darkness, but both do not conflict but rather sync up in harmony. But more than that, he felt it, the aura of the cardfighter in front of him, he will witness it in its full force, with holding nothing back.

"Light and Darkness become one! And then true power is born! Ride! Majesty Lord Blaster!"

 _Llew stabbed his sword onto the ground as he got covered in mist, when suddenly it was cut apart, revealing a knight with dark blue armor, with flames coming of his helmet and a sword that shows off light yet darkness at the same time._

"No way…"

"What is it Shion?" Chrono asked to which Tokoha answered.

"That's Majesty Lord Blaster… it was the card which led Team Q4 to victory in the Japan National Tournament all those years ago."

"It also shows Aichi's mastery of Royal Paladin." Kai commented.

"Barcgal moves and I call Flogal…" He then revealed a card in his hand, "I call Blaster Dark."

"WHAT?!" The redhead was shocked, the rules stated that a player could only have one clan with the exception of the Cray Elementals.

 _Barcgal moved back, and to the right of Wingal a pink dog then appeared, but suddenly, a dark armored man appeared in front of Flogal, wielding a dark sword._

"Chrono, the rules give an exception for that deck, with four copies of Blaster Dark available." Shion said.

"But… what's a Shadow Paladin doing in a Royal Paladin deck?"

"You'll see Chrono-kun," Aichi smiled as he revealed a Gancelot in his hand. "With Gancelot's skill, I return him to my deck and search for a card to add in my hand." The card revealed, was Blaster Blade.

"There it is! Aichi-san's avatar." The members of Trinity Dragon were awed and starstruck when they saw it. They then looked to the Gear Chronicle user. "Chrono, you had better be prepared."

"Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade!"

 _As if on cue, left of the leader, stood a knight with white armor in contrast to Blaster Dark, with his sword more thin compared to the wide sword of the latter. The knight of courage then plunged his sword on the ground, sprouting lightning that destroyed the only human looking unit on its opponent's side._

"Blaster Blade's skill! I retire Lugal-ure! And Barcgal lets me countercharge… now Blaster Dark attacks Chronoclaw Monkey!"

 _With the help of the pink dog, the knight took his sword and ran it straight through its target with no remorse._

"Blaster Blade attacks with no boost."

"Huh?" Chrono was shocked as he didn't guard the attack.

 _The hero then went off in a wide arc slash, striking true, but it was not over yet._

(Damage Check- Steam Maiden, Alulim)

"Flogal's skill, at the end of the battle that Blaster Blade attacked your vanguard, by paying the counterblast and moving him to the deck and shuffling, Blaster Blade can stand!"

"What?!"

"Barcgal boosts, Blaster Blade attacks!"

"No guard…"

 _As fast as it connected the first time, the attack then connected a second time._

(Damage Check- Chronotimer Leghorn- Stand Trigger)

"Stand Trigger, I stand Chrono Dran, and give power to Buffalo"

"Wingal Brave boosts! Majesty Lord Blaster attacks!" Aichi announced, "Skill activated! I move Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark to the soul, Majesty Lord Blaster gets 10000 power till the end of the turn and a continuous 2000 power and extra critical!"

"Say what?!" Chrono was baffled, as in one move, a Vanguard attack with 2 critical on it is coming straight for him. He then hastily pulled a card out. "Perfect Guard!" Throwing out the critical trigger to the drop zone as cost.

 _The two knights then imbued their power into the central lead, who then charged straight as his opponent, but on the last second a girl with a shield appeared, blocking the blow._

"Drive Check"

(Drive Check- Margal- Draw Trigger)

"I draw one card."

(Drive Check- Bringer of Good Luck Epona- Critical Trigger)

"Whew… that was close," Chrono thought on the possibility if he wasn't able to guard that. He then looked at his hand, it had enough to guard against one trigger, not two… which made him feel grateful for the Perfect Guard in his hand. But it didn't help him, he was down in the hand count, and in the span of one turn, lost all his front row rear- guards.

"Turn end."

 **Aichi - Chrono**

 **4- Hand - 2**

 **4 - Soul - 1**

 **3 - Damage - 3**

 **2 - Counterblast - 0**

 **Blaster Friend Barcgal - None =None - None**

 **Wingal Brave – Majesty Lord Blaster = Chronobeat Buffalo – Chrono Dran G**

 **None - None = None - None**

"Stand and draw…" Chrono reset his field.

"In one turn, he dwindled Chrono to just three cards." Ren observed.

"If he didn't have a perfect guard in his hand, he would have lost this turn…"

"But that's to be expected Tsuneto-san…" One of his friends commented.

"Ride! Chronojet Dragon G!"

 _As the crashing circles subsided, a dragon that looked like an older Chrono Dran standing on two stood in front of Majesty Lord Blaster, he was armed with nothing but its fist._

"Stride Generation!" He discarded the Steam Breath Dragon in his hand before placing a card in his G-zone on his Vanguard circle. "Metapulsar! Split-Pegasus!"

 _As the dragon machine gathered power, circles of light appeared in front of him as a horse metallic horse appeared. This one was armored, and to add to that it seemed to have cannons equipped to its protective plating._

"Stride skill! I call Chronodash Pecary!" He then subsequently placed the card there before placing it in his bind zone. "I time leap it, and superior call Chronospin Serpent, and Chrono Dran G's skill," he then moved the mini Chronojet card to the soul before opening his deck once more. "I superior call Pulsar-Tamer, Lugal-ure!"

 _As fast as it appeared, the Pegasus called forth new allies to the battlefield. Lugal-ure returned along with a serpent with a gear on its neck spinning before it spun to the ground._

"Split Pegasus' skill! I counterblast!" He flipped down the Steam Maiden Alulim in his damage zone as he flipped up another copy of Split Pegasus. "I return Chronospin Serpent to my deck and call two units that are a grade under him! Come, Chronoethos Jackal, Chronocharge Unicorn, and with Unicorn's skill, 3000 to Jackal. And along with that, since I have a face up Split Pegasus, I can give 1000 to each Zodiac Time Beast in my front row."

 _In place of the snake came the same humanoid with the spear, and behind him was a horse with a horn, with green armor. Along with that all of them felt energized._

"Lugal-ure attacks!"

"Guard!" Aichi placed Margal in the drop zone after using it as a guard.

 _As the human flamethrower user skated forward, a red dog rammed them off, preventing any assault._

"Split Pegasus!" Chrono rested the unit waiting for his opponent's move. He hasn't felt anything like it.

"No guard."

"Triple Drive!"

(Drive Check- Chronofang Tiger G)

"Nice, I got a Grade 3 Zodiac Time Beast! By soulblasting a card, in this case Dran… Lugal-ure can use its skill! Time Leap! Chronofang Tiger G!"

 _Lugal-ure in an instant opened up a portal where it rushed into, but what came out wasn't a human, but it stood in two, with a heavily armed left arm with very sharp claws._

(Drive Check- Chronotherapy Hamster – Heal Trigger)

"Heal Trigger! I heal one damage, and give power to Chronofang!" He immediately moved his perfect guard which he used to pay the counterblast to the drop zone.

(Drive check- Chronojet Dragon G)

 _The horse then let its cannons lose, sending a huge volley at Majesty Lord Blaster who got sent back by the assault._

"Damage check." He revealed the top card to show nothing.

(Damage Check- Solitary Knight, Gancelot)

"Chronofang Tiger G!"

"No guard." Aichi revealed the top card, this one flashing green.

(Damage Check- Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger)

"Thanks Elaine... I heal one damage." He moved a card in his damage zone to his drop zone.

"Chronoethos attacks! And with his skill… he's attacking with 26000!" The redhead was confident that this would hit… too confident, but he was proven wrong when the bluenette merely discarded one card in his hand.

"Generation Guard! Laser Guard Dragon!" He discarded Elaine to pay for the cost.

 _As the creature got closer, a torrent of light came from the sky, and when it cleared there was a dragon with a green barrier in front of it._

"Turn end."

'Dang… after all of that and just 2 damage.' He stood in disbelief.

 **Aichi - Chrono**

 **2- Hand - 3**

 **4 - Soul - 2**

 **4 - Damage - 3**

 **1 - Counterblast - 0**

 **Blaster Friend Barcgal - None =Chronoethos Jackal – Chronocharge Unicorn**

 **Wingal Brave – Majesty Lord Blaster = Chronojet Dragon G - None**

 **None - None = Pulsar Tamer Lugal- Ure - None**

"Stand and draw…" Aichi declared before discarding a grade 1 Sicilus which served as Stride fodder. "Stride Generation… Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile." He was perfectly calm as he was doing this though.

 _As Majesty Lord Blaster raised his sword up high, the heavens answered! And in a brilliant display of colors a new knight came in, this one was armored as well as coming with two swords._

"Chrono-kun, I'm sure you already know how this works right?" The blunette asked.

"Yes Aichi-san." Was the redhead's answer.

"Ok then, I'll flip up another Aerial Altmile now and superior call Twin Sword in front of Barcgal, power plus 8000, as you know, 5000 from the call and 3000 from Altimile's passive." He did this in quick succession, flipping the same copy upwards, then opening a deck and calling the unit there before shuffling his deck.

"So he went with your unit huh Shion?" Tokoha commented.

"Yeah, although when it comes down to it, it was a great move, this way Aichi-san can preserve at least a card in his hand."

"I'll call Hope Keeper. Brave." Aichi said as the unit was placed on the rear-guard circle to the right of Wingal.

 _As fast as he came, new allies already came forth, one was a knight with red hair, wielding a long and a short sword, and to the right of the partly armed dog, came a female with wings but ready for battle._

"Barcgal boosts! Twin Sword attacks! Skill activated!" the bluenette flipped down a card in his damage zone before opening his deck. "I superior call Llew in front of Hope Keeper." He then shuffled his deck.

"Generation Guard! Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru!" He discarded his heal trigger to Generation Guard like his opponent did on the last turn. "And using her skill, I return Therapy and Steam Breath to the bottom of my deck."

 _The twin wielding swordsman came rushing on the head dragon, only to be stopped as a female maiden came forth raising her hand as a shield made itself known, blocking the attack._

"Wingal Boosts! Altmile attacks!"

 _The man who came forth from stride wasted no effort, as it immediately went towards the enemy with no hesitation._ (Power: 34000)

"No guard." The redhead declared.

"Drive Check!" The bluenette reached for his deck, as he flipped up the top 3 cards in quick succession.

(Drive Check- Laurel Knight, Sicilus)

(Drive Check- Floral Paladin, Flogal – Critical Trigger)

"Critical Trigger! I give power to my Llew and critical to Altmile."

(Drive Check- Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger)

"Double Trigger?!" Chrono was in disbelief as he saw this.

"Heal Trigger. I give power to Llew and heal one damage."

 _The attack was swift and sudden as in an instant from standing up, Chronojet suddenly felt his back on the ground as he struggled to get up._

"Damage check…"

(Damage Check – Chronobeat Buffalo)

(Damage Check- Chronodoze Sheep- Draw Trigger)

"Draw Trigger!" The user of Gear Chronicle sighed in relief as he drew a card.

"Wingal Brave's skill!" Aichi moved the card into the soul before opening his deck. "When it boosts an attack that successfully connects if the unit boosted has Blaster in its name, I can add a Blaster card from my deck to my hand." He then showed Chrono another Majesty Lord Blaster before adding it back to his hand. "Llew attacks!"

"Guard!" The boy with the weird hairstyle sighed in relief, as the card he got from the draw was a Chronotimer Leghorn. "Intercept!" He moved his rear-guard to the guardian circle this time.

 _It would seem to be over, until a small creature with a clock came in front of the soldier, and as it's clock turned the knight was doing his actions in reverse, but was able to fight the time recall, until the pulsar tamer came in and lent its power, preventing the attack._

"Turn end." The bluenette said as he let go of the card. "And now Hope Keeper's Brave, with a counterblast she returns to my hand." He flipped down a card as he returned Hope Keeper to his hand.

 **Aichi - Chrono**

 **5- Hand - 2**

 **5 - Soul - 2**

 **3 - Damage - 5**

 **2 - Counterblast - 0**

 **Blaster Friend Barcgal – Knight of Twin Sword =Chronoethos Jackal – Chronocharge Unicorn**

 **None – Majesty Lord Blaster = Chronojet Dragon G - None**

 **None – Knight of Light and Darkness Llew = None - None**

"Aichi-san made a comeback…" Shion breathlessly looked at the bluenette. "He has perfect use of his Royal Paladin."

"Well what else can you expect from Aichi-kun." Ren commented. "His kindness masks his skill in Vanguard…"

'What do I do…' Chrono thought before he shoved it down. 'No… Nothing I can do now but to push on!' He discarded a Steam Breath from his hand.

"Stride Generation! Chronodragon Nextage! And Split Pegasus' continuous skill gives 1000 to every Zodiac Time Beast in my front row.

'If only I got copies of that new Crossover Dragon card…' The redhead thought. 'That pressure would help me now.'

"Stride skill, I'll Time Leap Unicorn into Lugal-Ure! And I call Peccary behind Jackal!"

 _As the stride fusion form of Chronojet came in, new allies came to the battlefield to support its advance._

"Lugal-ure attacks Llew!"

"Guard!" The bluenette said as he discarded a Scouting Owl as a guard cost.

 _As the flames got closer, an owl came forth to block the blow._

"Chronodragon Nextage attacks!" he announced as he rested his Vanguard.

 _The being then shot its cannon at the knight in front of it._

"No guard."

(Drive Check- Chronojet Dragon G)

"Grade 3 Zodiac Time Beast… Lugal-ure Time Leaps to Chronofang Tiger G."

(Drive Check- Steam Maiden, Alulim)

(Drive Check – Chronodoze Sheep – Draw Trigger)

(Damage Check- Majesty Lord Blaster)

"No trigger."

"Nextage's skill!" He announced as he discarded the Chronojet G in his hand, his Chronodoze sheep and a Chronoclaw Monkey in his hand before flipping down a card in his damage zone as he flipped up another copy of the same card of his Vanguard in his G-zone. "Nextage returns to the G-zone and Chronojet stands! He has a skill too he gets 5000 for every 2 cards in my G-zone, my Vanguard now gets 10000 and all my front row Zodiac Time Beast rear-guards get 2000 power. Now Chronofang G attacks!"

"No guard."

 _The tiger's giant fist slammed straight up the jaw of the knight._

(Damage Check- Margal- Draw Trigger)

"Ah… a draw trigger I'll give power to Majesty Lord Blaster." The bluenette then drew another card.

'I could bind Peccary to put Llew on the bottom of the deck…' The redhead thought about it before suggesting against it. 'But even if I do that, if I don't get enough a trigger Jackal won't be able to hit his Vanguard.'

"Chronojet Dragon G attacks!"

 _The dragon's boosters then charged up as he charged at his opponent with his hands raised up ready to punch the lights out of his opponent._

"Perfect Guard with Hope Keeper!" He discarded a copy of Gancelot in his hand.

 _A female angel then came in front of the knight, causing a shield to manifest in front of the wounded warrior._

"Twin drive!"

(Drive Check- Chronovolley Rabbit- Critical Trigger)

"Critical Trigger, I give all effects to Jackal!"

(Drive Check- Chronotherapy Hamster- Heal Trigger)

"Heal Trigger! I give power to Chronoethos Jackal, and I heal one damage!" He announced as he moved a card from his damage to the drop zone. "Jackal attacks your Vanguard!"

"Generation Guard! Laserguard Dragon!" Aichi responded. "And skill adds 5000 shield."

"Tch… Turn end." The redhead relented.

 **Aichi - Chrono**

 **2- Hand – 4**

 **5 - Soul - 1**

 **5 - Damage - 4**

 **2 - Counterblast - 0**

 **Blaster Friend Barcgal – Knight of Twin Sword =Chronoethos Jackal – Chronodash Peccary**

 **None – Majesty Lord Blaster = Chronojet Dragon G - None**

 **None – Knight of Light and Darkness Llew = Pulsar-Tamer, Lugal-ure - None**

"Stand and draw… well… here I go Chrono-kun, Stride Generation!" The bluenette declared as he discarded a copy of Majesty Lord Blaster from his hand.

 _As his blade was raised up to the heavens, a stream of light fell on him as if in answer, in his place was a large dragon, it was equipped with armor as are all the units called from stride, but this one had no weapons unlike the previous knight called from another time._

"Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver! I'll use his skill, counterblast, I flip up another Soul Saver and I'll give power to Llew, Twin Sword and Barcgal! And now I'll call Barcgal behind Llew. This can only happen when my Vanguard has Blaster in its name though, but if there are two or more Blaster cards in my soul, I get a critical." The leader of Team Q4 did everything in quick succession.

"Amazing… by bringing one unit into play, he was already able to power up his units as well as gain a critical."

"Barcgal boosts Llew attacks!"

"No guard."

(Damage Check- Steam Maiden, Alulim)

"Five… damage…" Chrono was in trouble as now he was close to losing.

"Llew's skill! At the end of the battle that he was boosted by Flogal or Barcgal, by paying of Counterblast," He announced as he flipped down another card in his damage zone as he moved Llew to the soul. "I superior call a Blaster Unit! Come forth one more time, Blaster Dark! And power plus 3000! Now Religious Soul Saver attacks!"

"Generation Guard! Interdimensional Dragon, Heteroround Dragon! I'll use his skill, Soulblast and I move Twin Sword to the bottom of the deck, then you shuffle your deck!"

"What?" Aichi was seriously caught off guard but the shuffle part was the next one.

"After that superior call the top card! And then guard!" He called out as he placed a Chronovolley Rabbit on his guard zone.

"The unit is a Scouting Owl." Aichi said as he placed the top card of his deck into Twin Sword's old spot."

 _The dragon manifested a ball of energy in its hand which it threw down on its opponent, only to be blocked by a dragon and the same rabbit who blocked the blow._

(Drive Check- Floral Paladin, Flogal- Critical Trigger)

"Critical Trigger! I'll give all effects to Scouting Owl!

(Drive Check- Sarugal – Stand Trigger)

"Stand Trigger! I'll stand Barcgal and I give power to Blaster Dark!"

(Drive Check- Knight of Twin Sword)

"Scouting Owl attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard!" Chrono hastily pulled out his Alulim as he discarded another card.

 _The owl's attack was rendered worthless as the female maiden blocked its attack._

"Blaster Dark attacks!"

"No guard…" The redhead sighed as he took the damage.

(Damage Check- Chronojet Dragon G)

"I lost…" Chrono smiled even though he lost, "Thank you so much for the great match Aichi-san."

"Think nothing of it Chrono-kun."

"Wow… Chrono was really lucky…" Shion commented. "If he didn't get that heal trigger in the last turn… he wouldn't be able to return Aichi-san's Twin Sword to his deck, but even with that, he still pulled through."

"This is world class huh…" Tokoha smiled, "I'm looking forward to going to France now…" she was hoping that when she goes abroad, she would see more cardfighters from other countries, each with their own preferred style.

"That much was really great huh Am!" A female with pink hair commented to a girl with blue hair.

"You're right Luna, that was great indeed."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, why are you here Aichi? Shouldn't you be studying abroad now?" Ren questioned to which he was answered.

"Oh… I'll be here for a short while as I'm currently on break at my school."

"Ah I see… well since you're here we should have more matches." Kai suggested.

"Oh no!" Emi interjected. "I know you all must be eager to face Aichi again but he still has to adjust to our time period again."

"Emi…" the bluenette was grateful to his younger sister, as he was indeed still partly sleepy. "Well sorry guys… but I guess I'll be going now." Soon after the two left…

"I wonder who's really the younger sibling…" Chrono slipped out but instead of being reprimanded.

"Well… it was like that since before." Another person who had arrived with the others but chose to not say anything, Tokura Misaki said as the members of Team Try3 and Trinity Dragon looked at her. "Emi-chan is always taking care of Aichi. But I guess this is an exception since Aichi really needed rest."

"Oh… so that's how it is…" Shion said.

"Well… that fight was so cool!"

"Yeah, but you guys have to go now." Shin the manager of Card Capital 2 said as he pointed to the time. It was already closing.

"Ah oh well… we can still fight some other time anyway." Chrono smiled as the other people present nodded along as they all left.

'Sendou Aichi…' the Gear Chronicle user thought. 'Thank you for that amazing match.'

* * *

Story end…

HEY GUYS! How was this fight? Hope it was good… so some of you guys might wonder why I did not put Steam Tamer Arka in Chrono's deck or Crossover Dragon. Well it's because in Chrono's fight with Kazumi he had Alulim as his Sentinel, and since Crossover's full skill as of the time of this story's posting is not yet released, I opted to not put it here. Well, hope this was a good story for you guys! Read, Rate and Review guys!


End file.
